Talk:Soshi Uidori
I'm filling-up information of Secrets of the Scorpion. In this book, which period seems to be 1159 (the Scorpion Civil War between the Loyalist and the Shadowed Tower) it is written that Uidori is 23 years old and she was the Soshi Daimyo for 10 years. So, I deduce that Uidori (and her two sisters) were born in 1135 and Uidori is Daimyo of her family from 1149 (and their fathers died this year, as in the book is written that she became Daimyo 1 years before after their parents were slain in the War of Spirits). I fill only this information in Uidori's article waiting for your advise (I put them because even if the dates are not written, they can be easily deducted). Thanks a lot for your comments. :Does the book actually say what year it is? If it says 1159, then Uidori became daimyo in 1149 and was born in 1136. Unless the book actually states the exact year we would only be speculating about those dates. What leads you to the thought that it is 1159? --Majushi 18:56, 26 March 2007 (UTC) The current year of the book events is the war between Loyalist and Shadowed Tower (it started in 1159). The current Daimyo was Bayushi Yojiro (Sunetra became Daimyo in 1159). OK, it's not openly written, but I think it's not wrong to make this deductions. However, if you tink it's better to don't write it, tell me. :If the event of Shadowed Tower occured in 1159, Yojiro was still champ in the book and Sunetra became champ in 1159it is pretty clear that that precludes this information being prior to 1159. For now, it seems ok to assume that the assumptions above are correct. One question tho. If Uidori's parents were killed 1 year prior to Uidori becoming daimyo, wouldn't that mean her parents died in 1148? --Majushi 19:30, 26 March 2007 (UTC) I think they died the same year, but I'll verify. I'm trying to transcript the informations of Secrets of the Scorpion from the first page to don't avoid information. I have verified and her parents died one year before the end of the War of Spirits, and she became Daimyo inmediately after her parents' death (SoScorpion, p. 5 and 57-58), so the year in which she became Daimyo is 1149. However, there are some conlicts of information between WoScorpion and SoScorpion (not for Uidori but for other characters). I'll ask (more than one doubts at a time) to the Storyteam in the official forum. :Cool. Let us know what they say when you get a reply. --Majushi 23:55, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Who is the head? The shugenja or the courtier? Unless, that is, the daimyo isn't the family head. :I believe that Uidori is the head of the family, I.e. if the source is correct that means the Courtier is the head. Just because she is trained as a courtier however does not mean she is not a shugenja. There are plenty of Courtier-Shugenja out there. Just look at some of the Phoenix Clan. --Majushi 10:43, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well, we don't have any courtiers, so we have to make do. (Sure, the Asako train historians and call them courtiers, but since they don't actually have any courtly specialties, we generally lock them in the nearest broom closet and send Air Tensai in their places. Sadly, the brooms are often left out in the cold as a result.) 19:04, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Succession Edits on the Wiki have claimed Soshi Yukimi is the next Soshi Daimyo. Having read the fiction yesterday, I did not see where it stated that fact. In fact, Yukimi is only mentioned once in the entire fiction to my knowledge. Could someone verify if Yukimi is in fact the next daimyo? Quoted source please. --Majushi 08:54, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :The reference on Soshi Ukon shows that she is the new Soshi Daimyo.Dapperdanman1983 13:45, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::Never mind. I'm an idiot. *Reddens with shame*Dapperdanman1983 13:48, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::No worries. To be fair, she might be the next Daimyo. I just can't see it in the source if it's there.... --Majushi 17:14, 28 October 2008 (UTC) I've edited the entry for Yukimi. First, friday's fiction (http://www.l5r.com/story/preparations-part-i/) tells us Ukon is a man (the little one) and not a woman as said on wiki. Toson mentioned the lady of the Soshi (“Of course not. But the new lady of the Soshi places great stock in such things, apparently, and I wish to proceed with the project as soon as possible. So, what do your little trinkets tell you?”)which tell us the new Daymio is a woman. Then Paneki told Toson to "work with Soshi Yukimi to select the personnel who will study the scrolls and the Eye itself" which would be a daymio's task (the personnel in their respective family as Toson is a daymio too). Endly she's the sister of the former Daymio. Everything let us think Yukimi is the new Daymio. What's certain is that Ukon is'nt. 13:58, 29 October 2008 (UTC)Fishiste :First of all. Thanks for trying to sort this out. I'm not disputing that Yukimi is the next daimyo. I agree that it can be interpreted that way, but: :1) Toson is talking to Ukon about the new daimyo with regards to the site. Nothing to do with what will be housed there... :2) Yukimi could be involved in this in her capacity as the Sensei of the Dojo of the Closed Eye. :However I am inclined to agree that Yukimi appears to be the next Soshi Daimyo. --Majushi 14:30, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I also agree it is'nt sure she's the next Daymio. I just wanted to edit the fact that Ukon was'nt at that time and did'nt know how to do it (I'm new to L5Rwiki). I promis I'll improve my next edit. Also other current famous Soshi women don't fit as well as Yukimi: Kiyo (former kitsune spirit widow of Eiji), Miroko (hidden sister), Jomyako (dark oracle), Idaurin (no storyline at all) Hiriko (no card and few storyline) and Tabito (no storyline, just an XP card). 15:35, 29 October 2008 (UTC)Fishiste :Well. I hope you stick around for loads more edits. The wiki needs all the help it can get. Never worry about breaking anything, because it can be fixed. :Now, with regards to Yukimi. She probably is the next daimyo. But I wouldn't put it past the Story Team to create a completely new character for the position. Uidori's daughter perhaps? It's possible. Not likely, but plausible. --Majushi 16:58, 29 October 2008 (UTC)